the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja
'''Ninja '''is a character in The Messenger. He is the main protagonist of the game, tasked by the Western Hero to carry the scroll across his cursed world as The Messenger. Ninja's hometown is a village of ninjas, known as Ninja Village. Profile Appearance Ninja wears green-blue ninja outfit and has a green-blue-handled sword in a green-blue sheath on his back. In the future, he dons a straw hat with a red stripe that circumferences near the edge of the hat. Personality Inquisitive. Confused literally all the time. Main Story Blank. Gameplay Blank. Trivia * Ninja is 2 tiles tall. A single tile is 20px*20px. * Ninja is not ambidextrous. Rather, he is right-handed if he is moving to the right and left-handed if he's moving to the left. ** The intro cutscene and the Wingsuit inventory icon depict 8-bit Ninja's sword handle to be above his right shoulder, which would make Ninja right-handed. ** 8-bit Ninja pulls his sword out from the top of the sheath, while 16-bit Ninja pulls his sword out from the bottom of the sheath. This is why the sheath and scroll flip positions on his back between eras. Ninja's hand is always positioned at the ready to draw his sword. * According to the "Sabotage end of year Q&A 2018" video, Ninja does not like cats, and he is allergic to cats. * According to the "Sabobo Direct - March 2019" video, Ninja's favorite food is a bowl of vanilla yogurt with maple syrup. Gallery 8-Bit Sprites BasicMessengerPortrait.png|Ninja's 8-bit talk portrait icon without the scroll. BasicMessenger_8.png|Ninja's 8-bit spritesheet without the scroll. NewPlayer_8.png|Ninja's 8-bit spritesheet with the scroll. DeathFX_8.png|Ninja's 8-bit death spritesheet. Player_TowerOfTimeAppear.png|Ninja's 8-bit scroll-holding spritesheet. Player8_GameOver.png|Ninja's 8-bit Game Over spritesheet. CollectReward_8.png|Ninja's 8-bit Power Seal-collecting sprite. playerKoalaPlaceholder.png|Unused 8-bit sprite of Ninja's back, named "playerKoalaPlaceholder." QueenOfQuills8_Shroom_Shake.png|Spritesheet of 8-bit Ninja shaking off the effects of the Quillshroom curse. Icon_Wingsuit.png|Wingsuit inventory icon, which depicts a tiny Ninja with the Wingsuit activated. PanicSpoiler6.png|Picnic Panic cutscene, where Barma'thazël gazes at 8-bit Ninja inside of a scrying orb. 16-Bit Sprites TheMessengerPortrait_16.png|Ninja's 16-bit talk portrait icon. player_noScroll_16.png|Ninja's 16-bit spritesheet without the scroll. Ninja Amalgamate.png|An amalgamate of many 16-bit spritesheets of Ninja with the scroll. player_hurt_16.png|Ninja's 16-bit hurt sprite. player_climb_16.png|Ninja's 16-bit climbing spritesheet. player_swim_16.png|Ninja's 16-bit swimming spritesheet. player_swimDash_16.png|Ninja's 16-bit swim dash spritesheet. player_wallKick_16.png|Ninja's 16-bit wall kick sprite. DeathFX_16.png|Ninja's 16-bit death spritesheet. player_scrollexchange_16.png|Sprite of Ninja passing on the scroll. Player16_GameOver.png|Ninja's 16-bit Game Over spritesheet. CollectReward_16.png|Ninja's 16-bit Power Seal-collecting spritesheet. player_IdleBack_16.png|Ninja's 16-bit back spritesheet. player_ManfredRidin_16.png|Ninja's Manfred-riding spritesheet. player_ManfredRidin45_16.png|Ninja's Manfred-riding sprite. player_RocketRidin_16.png|Ninja's rocket-riding spritesheet. player_musicboxentrance_16.png|Ninja's Music Box-entering spritesheet. MessengerShopkeeperIcon _16.png|Shopkeeper Ninja's talk portrait icon. MessengerShopkeeper_16.png|Shopkeeper Ninja's spritesheet. EndingCutsceneFrame22-24BG Edited.png|The Music Box cutscene, where The Shopkeeper gazes at 16-bit Ninja inside of a scrying orb. Official Sprites Achievement 2.jpg|"Enter The Ninja" achievement, which depicts Ninja running to the right. Achievement 13.jpg|"Man's Best Fred" achievement, which depicts Ninja riding Manfred. Achievement 26.jpg|"Walking On Air" achievement, which depicts Ninja performing a Cloudstep. Canadian Crusader.png|"The Canadian Crusader" Halloween costume. Botanical Brawler.png|"The Botanical Brawler" Halloween costume. Couldn't find a pun Crossing Guard.png|"The Couldn't find a pun Crossing Guard" Halloween costume. Showering Shinobi.png|"The Showering Shinobi" Halloween costume. Messenger Halloween Sale.png|Ninja traveling through Quillshroom Marsh to celebrate the 2018 Halloween Steam Sale. Happy Thanksgiving.jpg|Ninja in a Pilgrim outfit holding a turkey leg aloft to celebrate Thanksgiving. HolidayShop.png|The Holiday Shop, depicting Ninja in "The Canadian Crusader" outfit. KuningasEST_Bday.png|Ninja presents a cake with candles for speedrunner, KuningasEST's birthday. Screenshots Intro_6.png|Intro cutscene depicting Ninja noticing The Bowman's approach. Intro_7.png|Intro cutscene depicting The Bowman instructing Ninja to deliver the scroll to the top of Glacial Peak. Beta Content 2007 Prototype.jpg|Ninja from the 2007 prototype of the game. Beta Intro 6.png|The beta version of the intro cutscene, depicting a very blue Ninja noticing the Western Hero's approach. Player_8.png|Beta version of 8-bit Ninja's spritesheet. Player_8_PlaceholderGraplouAnim.png|Beta version of 8-bit Ninja's rope-darting spritesheet. Player_16.png|Beta version of 16-bit Ninja's spritesheet. Player_16_PlaceholderGraplouAnim.png|Beta version of 16-bit Ninja's rope-darting spritesheet. Official Artwork Steam Trading Card 6.png|Ninja's Steam trading card. Steam Trading Card Artwork 6.jpg|Ninja's Steam trading card artwork, which depicts 16-bit Ninja in Glacial Peak. Steam Ninja Large Emoticon.png|Ninja's large Steam emoticon. Steam Ninja Emoticon.png|Ninja's Steam emoticon. Quillshroom's Horrors.jpg|Ninja gazes at Quillshroom Marsh with Quarble nearby, used for the YouTube thumbnail of this video. PAX East 2018.png|Official T-shirt design for PAX East 2018, which depicts Ninja holding the scroll aloft. Fangamer T-Shirt.png|Fangamer T-shirt design, which depicts Ninja in The Shop. Key Art 1.jpg|Key art #1, which depicts Ninja ready to face an onslaught of enemies. Key Art 2.jpg|Key art #2, which depicts Ninja with a straw hat, ready to draw his sword. Key Art 3.png|Key art #3, which depicts Ninja jumping through the air with a hoard of enemies at his heels. The Messenger Soundtrack Artwork.jpg|The Messenger soundtrack artwork, which depicts The Shopkeeper gazing at Ninja within a scrying orb. the_messenger_-_past_deliverable.jpg|The front of the official vinyl cover. the_messenger_-_future_deliverable.jpg|The back of the official vinyl cover. Shinobi no Kikan Ninja 1.jpg|Ninja in Shinobi no Kikan. Shinobi no Kikan Ninja 2.jpg|Ninja in Shinobi no Kikan. Shinobi no Kikan Ninja 3.jpg|Ninja in Shinobi no Kikan. ru:Гонец Category:Characters